Wireless communication devices, such as mobile phones, provide access to wireless communication services for a user of the wireless communication device. The wireless communication services are accessed over a wireless communication network, such as a cellular voice and data network. The wireless communication devices typically communicate with a base station or other wireless access node to receive wireless access to the communication services.
In many wireless communication devices, additional local-area networking features are included, such as wireless local-area network (LAN) features, including wireless fidelity (Wi-Fi) type networking features, Bluetooth, or other local-area networking features. These local-area networking features can provide wireless access to some of the communication services that are available to the wireless communication device for nearby devices and users. Some examples of wireless communication devices which include local-area networking features are personal hotspots and MiFi devices.